ENTREVISTA CON MI VAMPIRO
by kikicullenswan
Summary: CELEBRANDO HALLOWEEN - OneShot En el día más terrorífico del año, cientos de criaturas temibles y aterradoras deambulan por doquier. Mi mayor miedo, sucumbir a ellas. Aunque tal vez se convirtiera en mi mayor deseo.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_En el día más terrorífico del año, cientos de criaturas temibles y aterradoras deambulan por doquier._**

**_Mi mayor miedo, sucumbir a ellas. Aunque tal vez se convirtiera en mi mayor deseo._**

**_ENTREVISTA CON MI VAMPIRO_**

_31 de octubre de 2013_

¿En qué diablos pensaba Anne Rice para escribir 340 páginas sobre estos extraños vampiros?

Vampiros amables, románticos, enamorados.

Vampiros con cargo de conciencia pero a la vez pedófilos.

Y lo que es peor aún, ¿en qué diablos pensaba la señorita Cope para elegir este libro para el trabajo de literatura?

¿Qué le hubiera costado fijar una tarea sobre Romeo y Julieta o Cumbres Borrascosas?

No; imbuida por el espíritu de Halloween, se le había ocurrido un trabajo sobre Entrevista con el Vampiro.

Desde luego Jessica propuso ver la película, y sin dudas tenía su punto de razón, sin dudas Brad Pitt, Tom Cruise y Antonio Banderas serían más interesantes que 340 páginas de letra Palatino Linotype de 11 puntos. Y después de dos horas de película, aún podríamos ir a la fiesta que daba Lauren Mallory en casa de sus padres.

Pero tuvo que llegar Angela para aclarar que la película tenía importantes diferencias con el libro. ¡Genial!

Así que aquí estaba, en el sofá del salón, tumbada sobre mi estómago, leyendo Entrevista con el vampiro.

Charlie tenía turno de noche en la estación de policía, por lo que no llegaría a casa hasta muy entrada la mañana.

En un día como éste, en el que había tanta gente en la calle, y fiestas por doquier, no era extraño que la policía tuviera tanto trabajo.

Y aquí estaba yo, leyendo Entrevista con el vampiro.

Mientras Lestat se alimenta de los esclavos de Louis, Louis se alimenta con la sangre de ratas y gallinas.

Sí, claro, cómo no, un vampiro cándido y amable.

Menuda imaginación la de Anne Rice. Creo que sigo prefiriendo los vampiros despiadados y brutales de Bram Stoker.

¡Riiiinnnnggg!

Timbre. Maldición.

Estoy intentando terminar este libro y ahora vienen estos niñatos a buscar golosinas.

¡Pffff! ¡Odio Halloween!

—¡Dulce o travesura! ¡Dulce o travesura! —gritaban una decena de críos disfrazados acompañados de una mujer de unos treinta años.

Cogí la bolsa de caramelos que había en el recibidor junto a la puerta y tiré un puñado de caramelos en cada uno de los pequeños sacos que me pusieron en las narices.

Intenté responder a sus sonrisas pero mi mueca no pareció convencer a la mujer.

Cuando se voltearon para abandonar mi jardín, le vi.

Al otro lado de calle, recostado indolentemente contra un arce, había un chico.

De piel pálida como maquillado, y vestido completamente de negro tenía su mirada fija en mí.

Era guapísimo pero había algo en su mirada que resultaba atemorizante.

Cerré la puerta y volví al salón.

Había leído un solo capítulo más, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Entre zombis, brujas, vampiros y demonios, habría unas quince criaturas frente a mi puerta.

El chico de antes seguía allí.

Repartí los caramelos que me quedaban y di por finalizada mi colaboración a la festividad de Halloween de Forks.

Y una vez más volví a mi libro.

Y una vez más fui interrumpida.

Se me habían acabado las golosinas, pero con las luces encendidas viéndose desde la calle, no podía escabullirme.

Bien. Charlie encontraría algunos huevos rotos en su fachada cuando llegara a la mañana.

—¡Dulce o travesura! —gritaban cinco pequeños esqueletos

—Lo siento, chicos —me disculpé —Se me han acabado las golosinas.

Sus quejas no se hicieron esperar.

Me escabullí en el interior de la casa antes de sufrir sus represalias.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, no pude evitar ver al mismo chico congelado en la misma pose que le había visto anteriormente.

Valoré mis opciones. Si me quedaba en el salón, sabrían que estaba allí.

Así que cogí mi libro, apagué las luces y subí a mi habitación.

Cogí mi pijama y entré al baño.

Después de una ducha relajante, me puse el pijama y volví a la habitación.

Pero al darme vuelta para meterme en la cama, salté dando un grito.

—¿Quién eres? —gemí repantigándome en la cama mientras apretaba el libro contra mi pecho —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

Frente a mí, y mirándome con su ya patentada sonrisa indolente, estaba el chico que había visto antes.

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

—¿Dulce o travesura? —susurró con una voz aterciopelada

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —repetí nerviosa

—Ya sabes, lo mismo que quieren todos hoy, ¿dulce o travesura?

—No sé de qué hablas… —gemí

—He escuchado que no te quedan dulces…

—Llévate lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera? —inquirió indolente avanzando lentamente hacia la cama

Tenía miedo. Pánico. No podía negarlo.

Pero era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás, y algo en él me hacía sentir segura, aun siendo completamente diferente a cualquier hombre que hubiese visto antes.

Su piel era muy pálida y lisa como fina porcelana. Su cabello cobrizo despeinado le confería un aire desenfadado y divertido.

Pero eran sus enormes ojos lo que me desestabilizaba.

Eran de un color rojo borgoña inhumano. Refulgían como sangre brillante en su pálido rostro.

Ese hombre no parecía humano.

Se sentó en la cama junto a mí y estiró su mano para retirar un mechón húmedo de mi cabello que había caído sobre mi rostro.

—No me temas —susurró

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Edward. Edward Cullen.

—No eres de Forks —aseguré más que preguntar.

—Viajo mucho. —dijo a la vez que sus largos y níveos dedos cogían el libro que apretaba contra mi pecho obligándome a soltarlo.

Sonrió fugazmente al ver la portada, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tu olor es irresistible para mí —explicó inspirando profundamente y no pude evitar ver su pecho hincharse.

—No entiendo lo que dices.

—Llevo buscándote mucho tiempo.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti —aseguró sonriéndome

—¿Por qué? No sé quién eres…

—Ya te he dicho, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunté repetitiva

—He venido buscándote.

—¿Para qué? —gemí nerviosa

—Espero que desees acompañarme.

—¿Yo? ¿A dónde?

—Donde quieras ir.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque llevo demasiado tiempo solo y quiero compartir la eternidad contigo.

—No sé de qué hablas —repetí una vez más

—Relájate —susurró y volvió a estirar su mano hacia mí.

Sus dedos apenas rozaron mi mejilla y su tacto era gélido.

—Estás frío —murmuré.

—Shh —dijo bajando su mano por mi cuello hasta alcanzar mi clavícula.

Con sus ojos cerrados y como si estuviese olfateando el más fino manjar, se inclinó hacia mí.

Su nariz y sus labios pasearon por mi cuello y, aun sintiéndolo frío, mi cuerpo se calentó.

Su aliento helado sobre mi piel me electrizaba, pero todo él me tenía hechizada.

—¿Quién eres? —repetí entre jadeos

—Ya te lo he dicho…

—¿Qué eres? —corregí

—¿Qué crees que soy? —evadió mi pregunta mientras continuaba aspirando mi aroma sobre mi cuello, donde mi pulso latía desenfrenado.

—No pareces humano —reconocí sintiéndome una idiota —Tu piel, tu cuerpo, tus ojos… son extraños.

—Tal vez no sea humano.

—¿Y qué eres entonces?

—Nos llaman de diferentes formas —explicó —Brucolaco, Upir, Nosferatu, pero en tu idioma me conocen como Vampiro. —dijo con naturalidad

—¿Vampiro? —inquirí abriendo mucho mis ojos —¿Me estás diciendo que eres un vampiro?

—Sí.

—¿Un vampiro como los de Anne Rice?

—Sí, o tal vez como los de Bram Stoker, aunque con algunas diferencias.

—Eso es una idiotez —sentencié —Los vampiros no existen.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

—Oh, sí. Vas a decirme que te desintegrarás si te expones a la luz solar.

—No, exactamente —dijo con voz suave —Pero no puedo exponerme a él frente a los humanos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sabrían lo que soy y no sería seguro para mí.

—Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad esperas que te crea?

—Sólo espero que confíes en mí y para ello quiero que sepas lo que va a suceder.

En un gesto sexual lamió toda la longitud de mi cuello y la respuesta de mi cuerpo me desconcertó.

La mano de Edward bajó hasta mi cintura y sin decidirlo realmente, me vi arqueándome hacia él.

Los labios de Edward remontaron mi cuello y mi mandíbula hasta alcanzar mis labios y besarme con pasión.

Nunca me habían besado, o en realidad nunca me habían besado así.

Mi única experiencia en besos, era cuando Jacob lo había hecho cuando teníamos trece, y en realidad, no me había gustado nada.

Los besos de Edward eran completamente diferentes.

Me electrizaban, me erizaban, y me excitaban de una forma que no sabía que era posible.

Olvidando todo estiré mis brazos y los enredé tras su cuello.

Arqueé mi cuerpo restregándome contra él.

Edward me empujó suavemente tumbándome en la cama y se acostó sobre mí.

Su cuerpo era duro como una roca y frío como el mármol, pero se amoldaba a mí y me calentaba en lugares que no creía que fuera posible.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo levantando chispas que electrificaban el ambiente.

Mis caderas se despegaban del colchón para acoplarse a sus ingles.

—Tranquila —susurraba a la vez que bajaba su mano hasta mi entrepierna.

Pero cuando su mano se coló bajo mi pijama me envaré.

—Espera —le detuve —Nunca he hecho esto —susurré avergonzada

—Lo sé, pero no debes tener miedo. No voy a hacerte daño.

—No te conozco… —gemí pero sabía que nada haría que me detuviera realmente

—Sabes más de mí que cualquier humano, ya nos conoceremos más… —aseguró

Con un movimiento sorprendentemente suave desgarró mi ropa dejándome desnuda en un momento.

Se deshizo de la suya y se acostó sobre mi cuerpo.

Su cuerpo desnudo era sublime.

Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, pero por alguna razón sabía que ver a Edward hacía que no fuera necesario buscar una segunda opinión.

Pero aunque aún me sorprendía su piel de mármol, no sentía ni una pizca de duda sobre lo que allí iba a suceder.

Bajó sus labios por mi cuerpo.

—Voy a hacerte el amor —susurró —Y luego voy a llevarte conmigo…

—¿Dónde?

—Conmigo… a mi mundo…

Sin decir más, sus labios helados recorrieron mi cuerpo desnudo aspirando su aroma, besándolo y lamiéndolo.

Mis pechos se irguieron bajo sus manos expertas, y los rosados pezones se endurecieron contra sus palmas frías.

Debería estar congelada con su tacto pero sentía mi cuerpo arder.

Los labios suaves de Edward alcanzaron mi monte de Venus, y lo lamieron y succionaron haciendo crecer en mi vientre un pequeño maremoto.

Sus manos abandonaron mis pechos para bajar por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar la tibia y húmeda raja de mi sexo.

Separaron los labios internos de mi vagina y la lengua de Edward bajó sobre ella, lamiendo y penetrando en mi interior.

Nunca había sentido algo igual.

Todos mis sentidos estaban alertas y todas mis sensaciones concentradas en el nudo latiente que coronaba mi sexo.

Edward dirigió sus fríos labios a él y lo apresó con ellos mientras colaba dos dedos en mi interior.

—Dios… —gemí separando mis piernas mientras Edward me embestía.

No lograba tener una clara comprensión de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era demasiado bueno como para analizarlo.

Aunque sabía que aún faltaba algo más, no lograba identificar qué.

Pero Edward sí lo sabía.

Sin dejar de succionar mi clítoris, arqueó sus dedos alcanzando un punto en mi interior que me hizo estallar en pedazos.

Grité. Sé que lo hice, pero no pude evitarlo.

Grité mientras los dedos de Edward se empapaban con mis flujos.

Satisfecho los lamió al lamer mi sexo.

—Tiene tu esencia… No puedo imaginar lo que será tu sangre… —dijo mientras subía por mi cuerpo para acostarse sobre mí.

Se apoyó sobre sus brazos para mantener su peso alejado de mí

—Voy a hacerte el amor —aseguró sobre mi rostro

—No creo poder soportar más.

—Podrás. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —reconocí y era la verdad

—Va a dolerte pero sólo será un momento —aseguró y sentí su miembro fuerte y duro intentando colarse entre mis pliegues húmedos.

Separé más mis piernas y se adentró en mí unos centímetros.

—Relájate, cariño —murmuró mientras me invadía un poco más

Se detuvo un instante e inspiró profundamente.

—Relájate —repitió y me embistió.

Un dolor punzante me atravesó pero duró solo un instante.

Edward se mantuvo estático, hasta que me sintió relajarme en sus brazos.

—Voy a hacerte el amor —prometió y comenzó a moverse entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo

Las sensaciones eran increíbles e indescriptibles, pero no quería que eso se acabara. Nunca.

Un nuevo clímax me asaltó, y volví a gritar apretándome contra el duro cuerpo de ese hombre.

Arremetió contra mí un par de veces y gruñó descargándose en mi interior.

Antes de desplomarse sobre mí, se giró quedando de espaldas sobre la cama y yo, perfectamente acoplada sobre él.

—Eso ha sido maravilloso —murmuré acostada sobre su pecho.

Edward tiró de una manta y la puso sobre mí.

Su piel se sentía de alguna forma más cálida.

—Ha sido lo más fascinante que he vivido nunca —aseguró —y eso es mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —pregunté con timidez

—Confío en que desees permanecer conmigo —dijo pasando su mano repetidamente por mi espalda.

—Más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo —reconocí.

Me separó apenas para mirar mi rostro. Lo cogió entre sus manos heladas y enfrentó mi mirada con la suya.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Estás dispuesta a ser parte de mi vida?

—Nada me gustaría más —confesé

—¿Para siempre?

—Completamente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. ¿No lo estás tú?

—Ahora que te he tenido, no concibo otra forma de vida.

—Entonces no me dejes. Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

—¿Desde ahora? —inquirió con sus fríos dedos acariciando mi cuello.

—Desde ahora.

—Te amaré eternamente, Bella —aseguró —Te cuidaré y te protegeré, y seremos uno.

—Es lo que más deseo…

—Te daré todo lo que desees —prometió —Desde ahora y para siempre. Te amo, mi pequeña vampiro —agregó.

Levantó su rostro y con su nariz y su lengua recorrió mi cuello, allí donde sobresalía mi yugular.

Me ericé con su aliento helado cuando sus dientes acariciaron mi piel.

—Te amo, Bella, y te perteneceré por toda la eternidad —prometió antes de clavar sus dientes penetrando bajo mi piel y bebiendo parte de mi sangre, antes de insuflarme su ponzoña.


End file.
